The Allspark and fledglings
by Alalaya2
Summary: God need a favor from his little sister and she is going to turn the live of supernatural upside down how will the Winchesters handle the Allspark and her kid? Tran to Fan story virs
1. enough

**Guardian Angel**

Angel of God,  
my Guardian dear,  
to whom His love  
commits me here,  
ever this day (or night)  
be at my side,  
to light and guard,  
to rule and guide.  
Amen.

Dean watched as his brothers were used; as he once put it, Angle condoms and forced to fight each other for the angel's idea of paradises. Sam was fighting Lucifer every step of the way well Adam was forced to sleep by Michel. Then Sam managed to gain control of his body and Dean nearly cried; for he was about to condemn his little brothers to hell. Adam was someone who he didn't know very well but he was family 'god dame it Winchester's protect their family' he thought. Then there was Sam, Dean had practically raised him from when he was a baby at the age of four, he had sold his soul and spent forty years in hell to save him and now he was going to be the one to kill him. 'Oh god, please don't make me do this not my brothers not my family' thought Dean as he watched.

"Dean I've got them, do it now open the cage" yelled Sam.

Dean took out the rings of the four horsemen and was about to open the cage when a voice cracked through the air like a bull whip "ENOUGH!" Dean was so startled that he nearly dropped the rings in surprise; Lucifer/Sam and Michael kept fighting and ignored the voice. Years of hunting taught Dean to pay attention to his instincts so when he heard the faint flapping of large wings he ducked and watched wide eyed as a silver winged woman dive boomed the two fighting Archangels. He watched in fascination and horror as she grabbed both of their heads and slammed them into the ground in anger. "Michael and Lucifer Heavenson when I say enough I bloody well mean enough! Now sit up" she all but hissed at them

The two Archangels looked up at the silver winged woman with wide eyes "Aunt Venny!" They both exclaimed in surprise and shock. This did nothing to easy the woman's temper in fact it just made it worse. Dean watched as she seemed to grab and twist something in the air behind them causing them to yowl in pain; it was with a start that Dean realized that she was twisting the feathers in their wings.

"Don't you dare Aunt Venny me! Do you even know what you two have done? Lu You killed two of your little brothers in cold blood and Michael you are straying off your father's path without even realizing it. No Mie I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. Do you know what you have all been doing to your poor father? Well I'll tell you what you little shits; he is no longer allowed it directly interfere with any life in his domain. So you can imagine my surprise when he comes to my home in tears clutching what is left of Gabriel and little Castile. He was begging me and crying out in pain for me to save them for he could no longer do so himself he got down on his knees and begged me. He freaking begged, I never thought I would see a day where your father would beg me for anything Dean-o over there is more likely to give up sex forever and become a monk."

Dean looked over in surprise as he was mentioned "But…" started Lucifer.

"NO buts" she yelled at them not happy at all, she showed them her displeasure by twisting their feathers and pulled downward hard making them yelp in pain. "You are lucky that your father got them to me in time for me to save them; if not I would have killed you for what you have done. Do you remember nothing of my teaching of Omnes Genies, protecting the young and the importance of defending your Kith no matter what?" Dean looked at her in questioning way she saw this "Omnes Genies is Latin for Family is all it is my motto and Kith mean Family of the heart and soul. I do believe that you Winchesters have a similar way of life about your Kith something these Idiots have forgotten." She gave the two in question the stink eye of doom "This has gone on too long so first things first."

Dean watched as she seemed to tug on the two Archangels and two became four "Sam, Adam!" he exclaimed in surprise he ran towards them as he noted that the two Archangels seemed to now have bodies of their own. Dean Brothers were both lying on the ground he wasn't really sure what to make of it but he was not going to leave his brothers just lying there when one of them could have been hurt. "Come on Sam; Sammy wake up Adam your both free wake up."

"They'll be fine Dean" said the winged woman without even looking back at him well glaring at the two angels on the ground. "They are just worn out from having an Archangel riding under their skin once they have slept some they will be fine; I Venatrix Mortise Allspark Promise on my spark that if I have lied to you that I am yours to use as you see fit." Dean shivered a little as he felt the promise take hole of his soul he instinctively knew that what she had just given him was more binding then a demons contract. Venatrix saw none of this though instead she kicked one of the downed Archangels "You two are in so much trouble now it's not even funny" she growled at them before sighing "OY! Ironhide front and center we need to get these people out of here" she called out.

Dean Looked at her like she was crazy 'everyone knows that the Transformers are just a TV show so who the heck… OH MY GOD IT'S IRONHIDE' he thought as he saw the weapon specialist pull up.

Venatrix smiled at Dean as if she was reading his mind, she pated the side of the truck affectionately "Dean meet Ironhide weapon specialist to the Autobots and lord protector to Gunborg Prime; yes they are real and yes most of them were part of a cartoon but to be fair you and your brother were in a book"

"Point"

"Angels in the truck bed human in the back there is more room for them in there than in the impala you can fallow us to the house we are using right now."

Dean really didn't want to let his brothers out of his sight but they would recover better in a bed then on the ground so he agreed. After he helped secure everyone they headed off to a future that he could never have guessed to come.


	2. Transaction

**HEART**

If home is where the heart is

Then my heart is with you

If you should ever go

I shall always be blue

I have not much to offer

I have not much to own

But if you stay with me

I shall give my heart to you.

Dean Followed Ironhide out of town to a house with a four car garage; the tarp used to cover the Archangels in the back of the car starting to come undone but it didn't seem to matter much now that they were off the main road. The garage door opened and he drove in Venatrix stuck her arm out of the window and motioned Dean to drive in too. Dean drove in and the door closed behind him; he watched as Venatrix grabbed the top of the car and used her muscles to through herself out of the car. Dean could see her muscles bunch and move not an ounce of fat on her landing like a jungle cat on her feet; everything about her was causing Dean's hunter senses to tell him that she was lethal, dangerous, a predator that would kill if provoked. Not something that neither Dean, nor Sam would want to mess with, ever and considering she took out two Archangels, they were nukes; she did it on her own that was making her a death star in comparison.

She walked closer to Dean only for him to clutch at his chest "Dean, are you alright?" asked Venatrix. Dean pulled a pendent out from under his shirt it was glowing red hot "Oh I didn't think it would work on me like it would my Brother but it would seem that it can't tell the difference between a Goddess, or a God of equal power." Dean just gaped at her "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"The… Never mind where is Cas you said that he was still alive"

"Ah well you see that…" she started to say before something grabbed her hair from behind jerking her backwards "Ow, ow, ow little one please let go." Venatrix shifts her wing to revile a baby griping her braid and shifts him to her arms. "As I was saying yes they are alive but I had to be a little creative to save them. You see I am a goddess but the angels are not my children I can't just snap my fingers and use my spark to bring them back to life like my children I had to be a little more creative with them and it had some side effects that will effect both Gabriel and Castiel for the rest of their lives."

The baby opened his bright blue eyes and grinned at dean "De, De, De" yelled the baby holding out his arms to Dean struggling and squirming all the while.

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise as he pieced everything together from the twinge of the hand print on his arm to the familiar black locks of hair on the baby's head "Cas…"

"Yep" was all Venatrix said handing the little fledgling to Dean "watch his wings when you hold him."

As soon as Castiel was in Dean's hands he quieted and stopped struggling and gave Dean a gummy grin of joy at being held by him. "What…? What will the other effects be for Cas?"

"He will grow at an accelerated rate and until he is the physical age of sixteen he will not remember his life before. Don't worry too much my son Piccolo went through something similar to this he and his Hikari are doing just fine in their home dimension. Cas will be a little different mind you but think if this as a second chances for him he never had a childhood to begin with. You see Dean Cas is as was Very young when he met you so he never got a childhood like his father wanted for him and the rest of the fledglings when he left Heaven I don't think that you even realize how young he would be if he was human when you first met him."

Dean started to get a sinking feeling in his stomach as what Venatrix was telling him sank in "Venatrix how old is Castiel in equivalent to human years?" he asked her in dread.

"Right now he would be considered one year old when he pulled you from hell… Seventeen… Castiel is only Seventeen years old well Gabriel would be twenty five when he died."

Venatrix watched Dean as he lost all color to his skin to make sure that he didn't drop Castiel from shock "Jesus Christ! He's just a kid what the #$(#& Hell were they thinking sending a kid to get me Oh God! And all the shit I put him through" Castiel sensing Dean's confliction and that he was upset set him off as he started to wine and fuss in Dean's arms before starting to cry. This snapped Dean off of his ranting "Hey, shhh its find Cas it's all right I've got you, I've got you Cas you hear me your fine."

"He loves you, you know." Dean looked at Venatrix in surprise "Oh don't give me that look not that way it's just he sees you as family and as one of the strongest followers of my teachings in heaven he will do anything for those he sees as family." Venatrix gave Dean a small smile "in a way so are you I mean there is not much that can top selling ones soul to save family." Venatrix stretched and walked over to the wall and pulled down a handle Dean watched as the back wall of the garage split to revile a portal. "Well time for you to come meet the rest of the bots the Transforms Dimension awaits us and Doctor Hatchet/ Ratchet hates to be kept waiting all of you are going to need a checkup and Cas will need feeding soon." Dean watches as Venatrix, Ironhide, The Arch's and his brother disappeared into the portal.

He looks down to Castiel still in his arms "Ah screw it you only live for so wrong Right Cas?" Cas just coos at Dean as he runs through the portal to the world of the Transforms.


	3. Arivle

If I were in Heaven

It wouldn't be heaven for me

For me Heaven is a Family,

In chaos up to my knees

The reason that it's perfect

Is not that hard to see

Because nothing is as imperfect

As a family can be don't you see

Dean blinked, missing the whole process of traveling though dimensions; it was nothing like he thought it would be in fact it was a lot like traveling by angel air but it didn't mess with him as much. Though, Dean was sure that if he had not been exposed to travel like this before he would have been gaging as he exited the portal. Castiel fluttered his wings happily from the fell of portal travel; Venatrix smile as she saw this and watched as Dean gaped in wonder about NEST's landing zone for dimensional Travelers.

"Welcome to NEST Diego base, this is the portal room; it was created about a year and a half ago when I was starting to have an influx of people traveling here from other dimensions. We have been having travelers come here for about two years now but it took off from there so in order to keep everyone as safe as possible this room was created to control traffic to and from this Earth. I would ask you to not hunt anything here because we have quite a few supernatural creatures living here and they will not harm anyone unless threatened. Unless something actively attacks your family then by all means gank the bastard because it is probably an intruder."

That caught Dean's attention as he whipped his head around to Venatrix in alarm "WHAT?"

"Oh don't worry about it too much it is safe here for the most part but nothing is absolute and I want you and your charges to be as safe as possible by being aware of any potential danger but rest assure that everyone here at NEST will protect you and your family with their lives if needed. If you feel threated by anyone here find one of the bots with wings no one on this world is stupid enough to take on a Seeker or Paxian when a child is involved."

Venatrix gave Dean a smug grin that he knew all too well from his younger years with Sam "Good story behind that?"

"Let's just say that this world's terrorist will never involve children or threaten then if they even suspect that a Seeker or Paxian is in a twenty mile radius Starscream saw to that personally." Venatrix nearly purred with pleasure at the memory of that day, in fact if she remembered correctly they renamed that orphanage the Seekers Haven Starscream and his trine visited it on there off days.

"Why would a decepticon save human children?"

Venatrix gave him a small smile "A sparkling is still a sparking no matter the species' Seekers and Paxians were breed to protect Cybertron's young no matter what the cost recently the cons were freed from the Fallens influences. They have been working with the Autobots ever senses then and are now at peace with Earth in fact most of them are too occupied with their own sparklings to be causing anyone any problems…. Well Prime a Megatron are brothers so I guess that they are expected to fight once in a while." Venatrix gave a snort of amusement as a faun smile graced her lips "those two sometimes I swear they just fight because that is the only way they know how to talk anymore and don't even get me started with the pranks well just last week they…. Um getting off topic what was I talking about again?" She asked in a sheepish tone as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"VENNY!" Dean watched as a blond blur tacked Venatrix knocking the air out of her lungs. He noticed that it was a small child no older them eight but no younger than five with six golden wings, it wasn't until he saw the golden eyes that he knew who it was.

"Gabriel"

Gabriel finally noticing Dean whimpered and hid behind Venatrix causing her to coo at him "Oh Gabe don't hide its Dean your remember me telling you about him right? He is not going to hurt you his Sam's older brother."  
"Sammy here?" asked Gabriel in a hopeful tone.

"Yes Sammy is with Ratchet along with Luo and Mie and Adam."

"Luo's meaney"

"Yes he is but he is still family"

It was around that time that Gabriel say that Dean was holding Castiel; he gave Dean a stink eye "You hurt little Cassie I Hurt you." Gabriel puffed out all six wings trying to look as intimidating as but Dean and Venatrix found it very cute, not that Dean would ever admit it. Gabriel satisfied that his older brother duties were completed turned back to Venatrix "we see Sammy now?"

"No Gabe he has owies from Luo and needs his sleep."

"Raphe come and make better?"

"No Raphe had to stay with the host I going to be sending Jazzy and Jazz to go help he/r and tell he/r not to start apocalypse 2.0 well he/r brothers are gone."

"Okay" then Gabriel got a grin that Dean knew all too well and so did Venatrix.

"Gabe what did you do now?" Gabriel only giggled and let out a long shrill whistle that made everyone's ears hurt Dean watched as Venatrix's eyes grew wide with surprise as a the Biggest black wolf he had ever seen came crashing into Venatrix knocking her on her over and proceeding to lick her face "Jazzy, Jazzy stop" to Dean's surprise the wolf turned into a woman leading to a nose bleed worthy seen before him. Jazzy in her human form was licking Venatrix neck in a slow and sexual manor well lying on top of Venatrix. Venatrix was not impressed "Jasmine OFF!"

"Aw Cool cat your no fun why not give Bicker boy over there a show too remember huntress?" Venatrix glared at her "alright, alright I'm off besides you are probably more interested in your twin boy toys I have a time master to play with latter."

Venatrix just shakes her head and gets up she is use to Jazzy and her weird antics "Dean this is Jazzy the Cybertronian Angel of Chaos you will meet many like her here they are harmless for the most part."

"Ya what my Huntress says; hey Venny I bet I can get Bitchface 22 an hour after he meets me."

"Jazzy leave the hunter alone"

"It a twenty down got you see you later."

Dean blinked unsure of what to make of that encounter "22?"

"you're a TV show in my home world and Sam's 'bitchfaces were numbered by his fans."

Dean Burst out laughing "I am so going to rib him about that when he wakes up"

"Come on Dean I think Ratchet will be done with their check up by now you can wait for your brothers to wake up in their room." With that said Venatrix picked up Gabriel and lead Dean to his brothers.


End file.
